warmerisefandomcom-20200213-history
PlasmaGun
The PlasmaGun has been in Warmerise since very early versions, back when the jet pack was in use. It is a high-damage, low-firing-rate gun similar in concept to a battle rifle. It is an electric gun, and leaves a blue trail behind each shot. The plasma gun is mainly used for medium range combat and has a medium recoil. However, it is best to keep cover, as you will be noticed through the blue trail that it leaves behind. IF YOU WANT TO BE GOOD, READ ALL THE TACTICS BY DEZZYDAFF! MINE ARE TOO GENERAL!! Tips and Tactics (EliteTrooper) # Watch your dot sight, and only shoot if you are 100% positive that it is on your enemy. # Predict where your enemy is going next, if he does not see, he is mostly likely going to go in that certain direction. In case he changes, quickly take fire. # If you are doing a sniper style hunt, in where you camp in a certain location. always be on the move after you kill someone, as your trail shows you where your location is. # Don't zoom in during close combat, and try to juke the enemy out by jumping over him, turning around, and run backwards for a little bit to get some distance. The distance will make your enemy run at a straight direction at you, therefore making it easier to shoot. # Don't treat the plasma gun as a sniper, as it can not handle long range shots easily. # Use the plasma gun at medium range combat. Think of the plasma gun's zoom as a big scope with not as much zoom as a sniper. That way, your enemy will never run off the scope. # Be sure to put your sight in front of the enemy by one centimeter if he is sprinting, and less than that if he is walking. # Try to work with the easy targets, kill enemies who are armed with a sniper, shotgun, or a weak secondary. You will have a less chance of dying, since there weapons are slow firing. # Don't mess with a blast gun, carbine, or G36. However, plasma gunners can kill minigunners because of the start up and flamethrowers because of the horrible range. Tips and Tactics (DeezyDaff- The Plasma Art of War) Intro Hello, and welcome to The Plasma Art of War. The Plasma Art of War is a tactical guide, no… it is YOUR tactical guide as a Plasma user to survive against certain scenarios that you WILL experience in the game. This guide might be long but very, very helpful for you, your friends, and your clan. By the end of this guide you will be a much better experienced Plasma user guaranteed. Simple Steps 1). Always aim for the head as much as you can 2). Be very quick when you aim and shoot 3a). Stay calm, do not fear your opponent(s) 3b). There is a difference between being calm and being comfortable. DO NOT GET COMFORTABLE! 4). Do not stop moving 5). Save one Trap Mine for emergencies Battle Tactics 1). Plasma and Gravity goes hand in hand, ALWAYS! If you don’t own a Gravity gun, buy one ASAP 2). Always pre-charge the Gravity gun. When the gun is charged, swap back to Plasma before releasing the fire button (left click). If you use the Gravitygun, pre-charge it again before using Plasma 3). Look at your opponent’s arms. Avoid your opponent’s crosshair 4). If you are facing against the Carbine, refer back to Simple Steps and step 3 of Battle Tactics 5). If you are up against the Mini-G, take him down fast! (Use emergency trap mine if you must!) It is best recommended if you avoid the Mini-G if you can and get him from behind instead. 6a). If you are up against the Flamethrower, refer back to Battle Tactics step 2 and get him from a distance, or attack from behind if/when possible. 6b). If you don’t have a Gravity gun, refer back to Simple Steps step 5. If you also don’t have any more mines, then you must fight it head on withPlasma gun, or knife chances of winning that fight is 25%. Chances of surviving after beating the Flamethrower is 10% because another opponent will come out and finish you. 7a). If you are up against the RPG, escape far, far away from it by referring back to ABT step 2. Attack from behind if you can. ALWAYS watch your surrounds, not just enemies, but also walls that are near you. It can be impossible to avoid the RPG especially when there are 5 and more enemies together, making it tough to spot. Remember, there are 66 rounds in the Gravity gun and 3 rockets for the RPG, so don’t be stingy. 7b). If you don’t have a Gravity gun, you only got 1 chance, SOMETIMES 2. You better aim very swiftly and accurately. Tip* Why escape a RPG user, but still try to fight a Flamethrower? The answer is simple; it is for your team! Flamethrowers can do serious damage to your team, so taking it out is a must. Where on the other hand, RPGs can also cripple the team but there are only 3 rockets. Sometimes you should defend yourself, by escaping. Remember, the RPG got a bigger blast radius than the Plasma that got a crosshair smaller than a chest. vs. Vehicles In this session we will go over the two vehicles in the game; The Hummer and the Jet ship, and the advantages and disadvantages the Plasma have over them. Hummer The Hummer! It’s a road vehicle with three available seats with a turret and also have a total of 1000 HP. With so much health, how can the Plasma guntake down that?! Well instead of taking it down, you take down the driver and the passengers inside. But always remember which one to always take down first: The turret. By neutralizing the turret, you have taken out that hummer’s offense/defense leaving the driver slightly vulnerable (and highly aware too). Now that the turret has been neutralized, your next target is the driver. Because of the fact that the driver (and passenger) is vulnerable (yet alert), he will floor it, increasing his speed. If you have driven a car before, then you will know that it is not about speed, but it’s about control. And the one thing that most of these drivers in game doesn’t have is control. They are so much about speed that they forgot how important the brakes really are!Now that we get that out of the way, let’s get back on track. As the driver drives recklessly (with a passenger alongside) you can either wait until you get that opening shot, or wait till he or the passenger escapes the hummer. If you kill the driver, then the passenger should be piece of cake, but if he gets out in time, you better finish him off quick if you are facing him. Now, let’s move on to our next topic, Jetships. Tip* Most drivers ride solo leaving them extremely vulnerable. If you have a Gravity Gun, use it to catch up to the driver on his passenger side and use theknife to take him out. Jetships Oh My Gosh! It’s a bird; it’s a plane, no! It’s… wait yeah it’s a plane. So you got a Plasma gun and a Gravity gun (hopefully) so how do you take out a Jetship? Fighting a Jetship takes unity as a team. It’s really something you can’t handle alone. Although the plane have 500 HP, its speed makes it difficult to hit at times. The role of a pilot in a Jetship is not only to take out its opponents, but to be a big distraction as well. For the next part, you will need a Gravity gun, if you don’t have one, you might as well fight until it destroys you… And that won’t take long. Unlike the Hummer, when the player is inside the plane, he is completely safe from personal damage. Now, if you are targeted by a plane, use theGravity gun and fly AWAY from the jet; do not try to fly toward it to escape it by bypassing it because you might end up getting hit by it. Fly to a location where you know it is safe, at the same time you will not realize it, but you are also flying into obstacles that the plane may end up hitting and damaging itself. When you see black smoke, you better start shooting. You may get the kill, and you might not, but one thing for certain is that the plane will be destroyed. Now, if push comes to shove and a certain player keeps grabbing the plane and abuse it to victory, then get the big guns out… literally! If you have it, I will allow a Carbine and RPG to take down that jet. Snipers can also do some really good damage to Jetships as well. This is more than just a desperate situation; it is to save your team from taking any more damage. And lastly, don’t forget about the rest of the opposing team on the ground attacking you and your team. style Now that we have reached this far, let’s talk about Style. What I mean is what is how do you play in your team. So far as a skilled Plasma gun user, there are three styles. In this chapter, we will review these three styles: the Offensive Style, Defensive Style and the Stalking Style. So which one are you? Style: Offensive As an Offensive Plasma Shooter (OPS), you are the one who will literally be in the frontlines taking down every enemy you see or run into. You are the true leaders leading your team to victory. You might die before the other two styles. You will also run out of bullets faster than the other two Styles. But running out of ammo is not much of an issue for you. You can use the coins you get from each headshot and use them to refill ammo, but make sure you refill your guns fast if your back is not covered (also for some reason you might die in battle after your first refill). If you want to be cheap and add insult to their injuries, take their guns and use it against them. Tip* If your health is less than 70%, do not use coins to refill ammo. From experience, you will die before your Plasma even reach 15 in ammo. Style: Defensive As a Defensive Plasma Shooter (DPS), you have flexibility. You can use your Plasma gun alongside an Offensive Plasma Shooter, shooting in the front line, taking out the opponent’s rear support such as snipers and other incoming assaulters heading out in the front line. As a DPS you can also be around your base watching over your team’s blind spots, where the fight is NOT happening. It may sound like a bad thing, but the point is to block the enemy from getting the advantage of surprising you. A DPS should also use Trap Mines very frequently. Lastly, a DPS should always find a way to get an advantage either from a distance, or from higher grounds. The Gravity gun is necessary for escaping. Style: Stalking As a Shadow Plasma Stalker (SPS), you do not have as much flexibility as a DPS, nor do you always go out in the frontline like the OPS do, but you are the ones who goes behind enemy lines or behind the enemies themselves and take them out. Now, to be honest a SPS is a great assassin, but this name and style is an oxymoron itself, but can still do wonders for the whole team. SPS uses mines and places them where there will be foot traffic. If they are close enough to the enemy, SPS should use the knife to take them down. The SPS must always remember Simple Steps, and uses them all the time. When you are detected, follow the Battle Tactics starting with Step 2. One last thing, As a SPS, you must be very careful with using theGravity gun because the radar will detect you. Tip* Oxymoron: Expression with contradictory words: a phrase in which two words of contradictory meaning are used together for special effect, e.g. "wise fool" or "legal murder". Shadow Plasma is an oxymoron because if you miss, the players will see the Plasma light, which makes it an oxymoron. ** Most maps, you can play the style of a Shadow Plasma Stalker, but there are others where it’s too compressed to do it at all, leaving you vulnerable to traps and ambushes. Gun vs. Plasma and Gravity Gun So now that you know about: - The Three Styles - Taking down a Jetship - Neutralizing a Hummer - Survive a Flamethrower, RPG, Mini-G and Carbine It is now time to talk about battling a player who got both Plasma and Gravity Guns. So there you are in a Haunt map, kicking butt with your Plasma gun, trying to make 35,000 cash so that you can buy that cool Gravity gun because the good Plasma users have a gravity gun too… And then, a player just come out of nowhere and killed you instantly with the Plasma gun and disappears the same way he assaulted you, a Gravity Gun. Now, how to not only survive, but beat that player? To Start off, I will come out and say that there is no tactic for such a situation. This is a situation where you must find the answer yourself. Gravity Plasmas are very tricky because they are unpredictable. Then again, you can get lucky enough to take that player out quickly from either killing that player before they fly away, OR somehow manage to hit him while he is in the air. You can also try to catch that player off guard or distracted by your teammates. It’s difficult to catch a Gravity Plasma, but if you do then that’s good. Just remember to remain wary Damage Plasma Gun SP.png|A side view of the PlasmaGun. The gun in the bottom right is the USP. Plasma Gun Firing FP.png|A first-person view of the PlasmaGun firing. Plasma Gun Firing SP.png|A side view of the PlasmaGun firing. The gun in the bottom right is the USP. Plasma Gun FP.png|A first-person view of the PlasmaGun. Category:Primary Weapons